


Short Notice

by animeshippingismyair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Adorable, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gay Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Eren, Vampires, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeshippingismyair/pseuds/animeshippingismyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the next ruler of the vampire race. Levi is a human getting over a breakup. Fate brings them together in an ally, and it will forever change an entire species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there pal. I hope you like it!!! I will attempt to update every week. *runs away and jumps out window*

Blood dripped between his teeth running down is jaw. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale. He glanced down at his red covered hands. The moonlight illuminated the deep stains covering his clothes. A drained corps of some poor midnight jogger lay at his feet. Even the dog he had been walking no longer had a pulse. He really went over board. The only thought that went through his mind in that moment was shit. Mikasa is going to kill me. 

“Not only did you kill the guy, but you completely ruined your new clothes!”  
Eren rolled his eyes as his adopted sister shouted at him.  
“Sorry, sorry, gosh. I just got really hungry. Ill change before, next time.”  
Eren stood from the couch and left the room, leaving an exasperated Mikasa behind.  
“The ceremony is in just a few days! Don’t do anything stupid!”  
She called after him. Eren gave a growl but didn’t stop walking as he went down the stairwell of his apartment building, and by apartment building he meant his dads building. Eren got the top room because he was ‘a Yeager’. The ‘apartment building’ was actually just a front. Inside the only people allowed to live there were vampires who were loyal to the Yeager family. 

The doorman bowed at the waist as Eren left the building and walked towards his favorite coffee shop. His mind was buzzing with thoughts about the ceremony and trying to think of a way to get his mind off of it. He was distracted enough to take a wrong turn and accidently head down an ally instead of the street to the coffee shop. He smirked at the happy coincidence that there was someone alone in the back of the ally. He took a deep breath, smelling the air. The stranger was about twenty and slightly intoxicated. Eren’s favorite. 

He loved the hint of alcohol in the blood. He walked up to the man who was currently sitting next to the dumpster with his back to the wall and a bottle in his hand. As soon as the guy glanced up and noticed Eren coming towards him, fangs out, he started to stand, swaying slightly. His clothes were torn and filthy, but he took a swig from his bottle before the smashed it over Eren’s head, in an attempt at self-defense. Eren didn’t flinch, instead he only moved closer until he was inches away. The poor guys eyes widened and he backed up until he was up against the dumpster.  
“D-d-don’t come any closer!”

The man said, and Eren realized just how attractive he was under all the grime. He was also a good 5 inches shorter than Eren. His eyes were sharp and in contrast with the rest of his appearance. Eren cupped the man’s cheek and leaned in closer; the human’s heartbeat sped up. Gently, because Eren was in a good mood, he kissed the man’s jaw and worked his way down his throat. The man squirmed but Eren’s hands on the man’s hip kept him in place. Eren brought his fangs closer and gently pierced the skin on his neck. The guy sucked in a sharp breath, and then relaxed under Eren’s touch, due to the substance coating Eren’s fangs. 

He started to slump and Eren grabbed his belt loop to keep him up. He tasted the faint remnants of alcohol. Eren took his time and sucked on his prey for a few minuets before he heard the man whisper something.  
“Get your teeth out of my neck, sicko.”  
Eren attempted not to laugh and he had to pull his fangs out and let him slump against the dumpster. He wasn’t that hungry so he decided to find this guy tomorrow and finish him off. Eren was about to bolt out of there when he heard a weak voice say,  
“Damn right you better run. I could pound you.”

Eren glanced back and saw bright silver eyes staring back at him with a small smirk. It was then and there that Eren saw this filthy guy as more than another meal. I’m going to regret this. He thought as he picked the man up and bolted back to his apartment before anyone saw him. Eren locked the door behind them and threw the guy on his bed. The guy had passed out on the way there and was surprisingly adorable when he was asleep. 

Only then did it truly dawn on Eren what an idiot he was. The ceremony was just a few days away and he just brought a mortal stranger into his bed. What was he thinking? The man let out a sleepy groan and burrowed himself into the pillow. Oh… right… he was way too adorable to leave there. Eren crawled on the bed and took off the dark haired man’s filthy clothes and replaced them with a clean t-shirt. Eren did the same to himself and crawled into bed with him, snuggling close. Mikasa is going to kill me, was his last thought before he clicked off the light and stared at the stranger until morning.

 

Morning came too soon and the slightly less filthy guy stirred next to Eren. He blinked a few times before his gaze slid over to Eren who had his head propped up on his elbow and was staring down at him. The guy narrowed his eyes and croaked out a question  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
Eren laughed softly.  
“Eren. And who are you?”  
The guy blinked again but responded  
“Levi. Why the fuck am I in your room?”  
Eren smirked and came up with a plausible excuse.  
“I found you drunk out of your mind in an ally and took pity on your poor soul after you threw a bottle at me.”  
Levi glared at him and threw back the covers to stand up.  
“Do you make a habit of taking in strays and watching them sleep?”  
Eren’s smile grew bigger as Levi walked to the pile of clothes Eren had taken off him. Eren silently moved until he was right behind him and whispered in his ear.  
“No”  
Levi jumped and turned around.  
“In fact, you’re the first.”  
Eren moved in closer to Levi and took the clothes out of his hands, setting them aside. Levi backed up until he hit the wall, but Eren only moved in closer. He placed a hand on Levis hip and got so close he could feel Levis breath against his lips.  
“Why me then?”  
Levi panted. Eren’s lips grazed Levis ear as he whispered in a husky voice.  
“Maybe because I find you incredibly fascinating.”

Eren moved his lips so they ghosted across Levis cheekbone until they reached his lips. He gently rubbed their noses together as he brushed their lips together as softly as possible. Apparently Levi got impatient and tangled his fingers through Eren’s hair and yanked his head down so their lips met in a hard passionate kiss. Levi’s other hand moved to the small of Eren’s back and pulled him closer. Eren didn’t resist and pressed Levi harder against the wall. Eren slid his hands past Levis waist and cupped his ass. His hands went lower until they were on the back of his thighs and was lifting Levi up too hook his legs around his waist. Levi moaned and leaned closer to Eren slipping his hand under his shirt. Erens hands returned to their favorite spot on Levi’s ass and started to back up.

Eren fell onto the bed and Levi started to unbutton Eren’s shirt. They whipped it off, breaking the kiss for only a second until they crashed back together. Eren ripped off Levi’s shirt and shifted so he could use his tongue to toy with Levis nipple. Levi panted and bucked his hips against Eren’s. Eren moved back up to Levis mouth and sucked and bit on his bottom lip. Eren dipped his hands under Levis underwear to squeeze Levi’s lovely rear and pulled him down harder on his hips. Levi took the moment to palm Eren through his boxers and start nibbling on his jaw. The room was getting hot and both of them were panting and moaning like seasoned whores. A girls voice came from the other room  
“Eren? Are you home?”


	2. Lies Greed Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments and tea with the cheaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like chapter two! It's not that long but love me anyway.

“Eren, are you home?”

“Shit”  
Eren breathed as Levi crawled off him.  
“Ya! Just one second!”  
He called in return. He threw on some acceptable clothes and tossed Levi a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He grabbed Levi’s hand and dragged him to the closet, expecting him to be compliant.  
“Hell no.”  
Levis whispered as he tore his hand out of Eren’s. Eren glanced around and glared at Levi.  
“I’m not hiding in the closet from your girlfriend.”  
Levi stated firmly, crossing his arms.  
“She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my sister. Please, please, please, get in the closet so I don’t have to explain why I have a hicky covered guy wearing my clothes in my room.”  
Eren begged. Levi’s cheeks turned a little pink at the phrase ‘hickey covered’ but he continued to silently glare.  
“Ugh! Fine! I’ll try to get her to leave but if she comes this way you better hide, not for my sake, but yours.”  
Eren left the room and attempted to get Mikasa to leave. Levi went into the bathroom and attempted to run his fingers through his tangled hair. He splashed water on his face and glanced at his neck, realizing he really was covered his hikys. Damn it. How did he end up like this? 

He only had a few shots of a mystery liquid to block out the memory of that morning’s event. The girl he had been dating for three years was hardcore making out with his roommate. And to make it worse they were too busy to even realize he was there until he left and slammed the door behind him. He vaguely remembered thinking it was a good idea to wander around the downtown with a bottle and throwing himself in the first dumpster he could find (his reasoning was along the lines of ‘im trash so this is where is belong’.) He remembered thinking he was going to die, throwing the bottle, and being swept up into some warm comforting arms and flown to safety.

Wow. How drunk was he? He examined his neck only to find dried blood at the base. He groaned and washed it off. He saw two puncture wounds and wondered how Eren had managed that. Just then his phone started to ring. He quietly got to his phone as fast as possible and flipped it open, answering it in a whisper. “Hello?” he asked.  
“Levi! Oh my god I’m so glad you answered! We really need to talk. This is all a big misunderstanding.”  
Levi rolled his eyes but felt a pang in his chest.  
“Look Petra, I saw what happened and you can’t talk your way out of this one. It’s over.”  
“But Le-“  
“Petra… you screwed my roommate after we had been dating for 3 years. I’m done.”

He hung up and threw his phone at a pillow. He was tempted to yell into said pillow but remembered that Eren and his sister were talking or something. Levi flopped down on the bed just as the door opened.  
“Your roommate screwed your girlfriend? What a dick.”  
Was all Eren said as he flopped down next to Levi.  
“Hey, don’t listen to my calls, you creeper.”  
Eren chuckled and curled up next to him, throwing an arm over Levi’s stomach. Levi sighed and returned the hug/cuddle thing. Levi normally hated physical contact and would only show affections threw touching occasionally. With Eren it was different. He didn’t feel the need to pull away. In fact it was easier to fall into the temptation of a warm chest.  
“Do you want to stay with me?”  
Eren asked innocently.  
“My family owns a little house a few blocks from here. We could just stay there for a while… I doubt you still want to live with your room mate…”  
Eren trailed off and left his offer standing.  
“Sure.”  
Levi replied, kissing Eren’s temple. When did he start trusting so easy? Eren beamed at him.  
“But we need to stop by my apartment to get my stuff.”  
Levi added. Eren nodded his head and stood to grab a bag from his closet. He threw stuff in as Levi called his roommate, Oluo. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Hey man where are you? Petra and me have been freaking out. Tell me where you are and we will come get you.”  
He said.  
“Actually I’m going to the apartment now to get my stuff. Can you make sure Petra isn’t there?”  
Levi replied flatly.  
“Wait, get your stuff? Where are you going to stay? Didn’t you just loose your job the other day? How can you afford-“  
He cut off his rant by accidently biting his tongue.  
“I’m staying with a friend.”  
Levi replied.  
“What friend? You don’t have any besides Petra and me. Except for Hanji but she is in Indonesia. Who the hell are you staying with??”  
Oluo shouted into the phone.  
“Oh my god, calm yourself. It’s just an old friend. You wouldn’t know him. I’ll be there in like 10 minuets.”  
Levi felt a pang in his chest about how concerned he sounded, but a mental picture of him making out with Petra flashed through his mind. If Oluo really cared about him, that would not have happened.

Eren walked over to him; it was obvious he had listened to the conversation, and looped an arm around his waist, bringing him close to his side.  
“It will be ok. They don’t matter anymore. They were stupid enough to loose you.”  
Eren brushed Levi’s hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.  
“I’ll be right back. I need to tell my dad that I’ll be leaving. Feel free to go through my closet for something else to wear.”  
He smirked and left the room as Levi realized just how low the borrowed pants had ridden. 

 

Eren walked next door to talk to Mikasa, telling her he was going to stay at the other flat until the ceremony, in order to collect his thoughts. She hesitantly said okay but it took some convincing to let him go alone. Next he went to his dad’s floor and knocked hesitantly on the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. His dad was sitting in a chair by the window (curtains drawn of course.)  
“Hello dad.”  
Eren said.  
Master Yeager turned around in his giant chair and beckoned him over, his giant curly scar taking up the entire left side of his face. It was the mark of the vampire ruler.  
“Come sit. You clearly have something to ask if you made the journey up here.”  
Eren gave a polite laugh then asked his father if he could take the time to ‘prepare his mind’ before the ceremony. His father agreed that it would be good for him.  
“Just make sure you don’t run off. If you left our entire race might fall into chaos with out an emperor.”  
Eren nodded and pretended that the idea of so much responsibility didn’t make his stomach turn. He went back to his room and grabbed his bag. Levi was now in jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a tight belt around his narrow hips. The blue t-shirt hung off his frame slightly but that only made him look hotter. They climbed out the fire escape and made it to the parking garage with out seeing almost anybody. 

When the guard at the door saw Eren coming he called to his buddy to bring ‘master Eren’s’ car. For the first time Levi realized how fancy the apartment building was. They even opened the car door for them. Levi shrugged and climbed into the passenger side. Eren talked to the valet people for a minute.  
“Don’t tell anybody that I wasn’t alone okay?”  
he told them. They glanced nervously at each other  
“Not even the boss?”  
One of the quietly asked.  
“No. Not unless he directly asks.”  
They shifted nervously.  
“I would consider it a personal favor.”  
Eren added. Hesitantly they agreed and Eren drove off.  
“Sooo… are you some rich computer designer or something?”  
Levi asked after they had been driving for a few minuets. Eren laughed.  
“No. Why do you ask?”  
he glanced sideways at Levi.  
“Well I know that was a nice apartment but they even called you master.”  
Eren sighed and adjusted his hands on the wheel.  
“My dad owns the building so…”  
Levi raised an eyebrow.  
“Wow. Fancy.”  
He said not pressing the matter. They made it to Levi’s old apartment and climbed out of the car. A girl with short strawberry hair ran out of the front door, arms open wide to bring Levi into a hug. They had known each other for less than twenty-four hours, but Eren stepped slightly in front of Levi in a defensive position. She stopped when she saw him and Oluo caught up to her to stand behind her. They all stared at each other for a minute before Eren whistled and rocked on his heels. All eyes went to him as he said,  
“Well this is awkward.”  
Levi breathed out a laugh. He was really starting to like this guy. He shouldered Petra and Oluo out of his way before walking to the elevator in the lobby. Eren pressed the door close button before the cheating couple could make it in.  
“Neither of them are very hot.”  
Eren commented. Levi let out a sad laugh and leaned onto Eren as he stared into space. They got to the apartment and they started collecting Levi’s belongings and throwing it into boxes. The duo came up a minute later and there were a few awkward seconds of staring and wondering if they should help. They ended up just nervously standing in the doorway handing him stuff every now and then, watching him pack. Eren always was able to read people well and he could tell Levi was about to explode so he tried to dispel the tension.  
“How about we let Levi pack and have some tea in the kitchen?”  
He saw Levi’s shoulders relax. Petra and Oluo followed him to the kitchen and he started to go through cabinets until he found what he needed. The water was boiling the cheaters had sat down on the stools across the bar. Oluo was the first to try and start up the conversation.  
“So how long ago did you meet Levi?”  
He asked. Eren thought back to the lie Levi had told them on the phone.  
“Umm… we knew each other when we were kids. We lost touch a few years ago but I ran into him the other day.”  
Oluo and Petra nodded. Petra flipped her hair and rested her chin in her hands.  
“Well he’s never mentioned you before, and we have been dating since we were seniors in high school.”  
Eren gave a disinterested smile and poured the boiling into the cups with tea bags in them.  
“I could have sworn I’ve seen you before.”  
Oluo said randomly. Shit.  
“Sorry I don’t think I know you.”  
Eren said as he sipped his tea.  
“Are you an actor or something because I know I’ve seen you from somewhere.”  
Oluo pressed. Eren sighed.  
“Nope.”  
Thankfully Levi called for Eren to help him with the boxes and Eren fled the kitchen. They were already to the elevator when Oluo ran out and jumped on, Petra at his heels.  
“I remember now! I saw you on the cover of that magazine!”  
Everyone’s eyebrows went up and they all glanced at Eren. He looked away and scratched the back of is head, balancing the box in one arm. Oluo didn’t know when to shut up.  
“You’re the sun of that super rich mobster guy right? What is name…? Oh yeah! Yeager!”  
Oluo did not stop. He continued to summarize the entire article to everyone  
“He’s known for being insanely influential in anything and apparently no one has seen his face since he turned 21 and took over for his father. In the article it said that he could have people killed at the slightest offence, but has never been convicted of anything. When you join the company its like a cult because you can never leave unless its in a body bag. Apparently no one can find him except for his inner circle of people. It’s such a big deal because now the power of the company will be switching hands in a few days!”  
Eren licked his front teeth. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly than this moment. They all stared at Eren, but he couldn’t say anything for fear that he would open his mouth and accidently drain Oluo. Eren glanced at Levi, fearing his reaction. Levi only looked pissed.  
“Shut up oluo, you do realize that you just offended the future president of the company and the son of the ‘merciless killer’. Doesn’t that count as a ‘slight offence’?”  
Oluo paled at the words and looked terrified as he stared at Eren. Eren laughed as the elevator reached the bottom. He and Levi walked out but Oluo and Petra stayed in the elevator. Eren turned around as the doors started to close and said  
“I suggest you stay away from Levi for a while. He has friends in high places. Bye.”  
Then the doors shut. Levi immediately pulled Eren into a kiss. They didn’t even hear the elevator doors reopen until Oluo started to talk.  
“Was that a thre-….oh.”  
Levi and Eren both turned their heads to see a wide-eyed Petra and Oluo staring at them with their mouths open.  
“Run…?”  
Eren asked,  
“Run.”  
Levi confirmed. Then they grabbed the boxes off the floor and ran to Eren’s car. They jumped in and threw the boxes in the back, laughing the entire time. They were both breathing hard, once their laughter died down.  
“Soo… about what Oluo said… does it bother you?”  
Eren asked, shocked at how terrified he was that Levi would leave or ask him to change. Levi smirked and pulled Eren in for another kiss.  
“Not at all. In fact it makes me feel better about leaching on you while I job hunt.”  
They laughed but then Levi grew serious.  
“But really, if that’s part of your life than I just have to accept it if I plan on sticking around.”  
Eren beamed and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Who new they could fall so hard in such a short time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please comment if you like what I have so far and want me to continue! My tumblr is animeshippingismyair if you feel like chatting me.


	3. Final Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren discovers Levis cleaning quirk, and crap happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i was planing to post this later, but i couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy! any grammar mistakes are totally my fault (self edited) sooooo tell me what you think!

They got to the flat and Eren opened the doors with a flourish.   
“Welcome to our home for the next few days!”  
Levi smiled and dropped the box on the floor.  
“When was the last time you were here? Everything is so dusty.”  
Eren smiled.   
“Don’t be so negative. We can dust if you want.”  
Levi gave the creepiest smile Eren had ever seen in his life, and he instantly regretted that comment. Three hours and four bottles of Clorox wipes later, Eren lay on the floor in the living room.   
“Get up you lazy brat.”  
Levi said, standing above him and gently kicking him in the side. Eren gave an overdramatic grunt and pulled on Levi’s pant leg, attempting to bring him down with him. Levi sighed and straddled Eren on the ground and pulled down the cleaning mask he was wearing to kiss his nose. Eren smiled and hooked his fingers on Levi’s belt loops pulling him closer. Eren decided the cleaning was worth it. 

By the time Levi was satisfied with the cleanliness of the house it was time to go to sleep. Eren realized that he would have to pretend to sleep every night. They both wore their t-shirts and boxers and snuggled together. One of the few downsides to being a vampire was that if you didn’t feed daily then it gets harder to control the hunger. Around two in the morning, the warm body in his arms looked more and more like a blood packet and less like his Levi. He had never been ashamed of his love for blood before, after all, it was what made him what he was. He felt his fangs come down and tried as hard as he could to keep them back. 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and used his vampire speed to bolt out of the room. He silently left the house and went down to the park in the middle of town. Normally he would not have thought twice about finding some homeless guy on a bench and luring him into an ally to drain him. This time, all he could think was that the lifeless corps at his feet could be the grumpy little man he was holding in his arms not an hour earlier. He sighed and wiped his mouth. Thankfully he didn’t get any on his clothes this time. 

In a few seconds he returned to Levis side and nuzzled his neck after brushing his teeth. Levi woke up ’first’ in the morning and crawled out of bed. He heard the shower turn on to heat up the water, and then Levi grab a towel from the cabinet. Eren pretended to be asleep for a few seconds before he sat up.   
“Mind if I join you?”  
It took Levi a second before he realized what Eren was asking. Blushing, he rolled his eyes.   
“Whatever.”  
Taking that as a yes he flowed Levi into the shower. Awhile later, long after the water got cold, Eren left Levi alone to get dressed and compose himself. Eren went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He bolted to the store and got some necessary ingredients that humans would probably have in the kitchen. He started to scramble some eggs and cook some toast when Levi came down, wrapped in a towel. Eren tried not to ogle him but soon gave up. 

They ate breakfast together and Levi had to keep nocking Eren’s hands away when he tried to grab his towel. “Your such a tease.” Eren commented. Levi smirked at him and intentionally brushed his hip against Eren’s “I know.” He replied. While Eren was cleaning the dishes Levi came down, dressed in a button up shirt and slacks. He even had dress shoes. Eren looked him up and down with a questioning look on his face.   
“I have a job interview.”  
Levi explained. Eren pouted but offered to drive. The interview was at a five star restaurant as a waiter. After dropping Levi off, he went hunting for his next blood fix. After disposing of the body and making sure there was no evidence he went to pick up Levi. Meanwhile Levi had to wait for about twenty minuets until he was called into the daunting office. 

The man at the desk was tall and blond. The name on the desk announced that his name was Erwin smith, and the owner of the entire restaurant chain. He asked the standard questions and Levi gave the best answers he could. After the interview Erwin shook hands with him and announced that he was hired. Levi was surprised that he got hired so fast but didn’t complain. 

One of the other waiters who had worked there for years was showing Levi around the kitchen when a busboy and busgirl walked up to him. The waiter, who said his name was Marco, gave him an encouraging smile and walked off. The boy and girl introduced themselves as Sasha and Connie and were quick to get into the gossip questions.   
“So are you dating anyone?”  
Sasha asked. Levi remembered the events of that morning and made sure to keep his face neutral.   
“Yeah actually. I just moved in with my boyfriend.”  
Levi tried to be polite but their ‘awww’s’ grated on his ears. He was thankful when it was time to leave. Connie and Sasha followed him out. Eren’s car pulled up out front and he rolled down the window. The arrogant little shit had sunglasses on and the music up loud. Levi rolled his eyes and started to walk to the car, but not before he heard Sasha whisper   
“Damn…”  
as she stared at Eren, mouth slightly open. Levi had to admit he looked incredibly sexy at that moment. Levi was blushing by the time he buckled his seat belt. Eren stared at him intently.   
“What no kiss?”  
he wined, pouting his lips. Painfully aware of Sasha, Connie, and a few other waiters staring at them he gave Eren a peck on the lips and told him to drive already. Eren smirked and took Levis hand in his. 

They were on their way back home when Eren saw a flash of something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and tried not to panice when he saw car driving across the intersection, straight towards them. Eren had super speed, but the car did not. He could have bolted on his own, but then he would have to leave Levi behind. In the millisecond he had to decide he chose to throw his body over Levi’s, shielding him from the worst of the crash. Levi hit his head on the window and was knocked out.

He heard the crunch of metal and felt the car crinkle like a paper bag with the force of the blow. Eren’s wounds were steaming and knitting themselves back together. He watched as a short girl with blond hair walked up to Eren and shot a tranquilizer into his neck. He felt the pinch and realized it was dead-man’s blood as he started to slip into sleep.   
“A-Annie…?”  
He whispered as everything went black. 

*-*-*

He woke to a click of something very painful around his wrists.   
“Ow-ow-ow! Shit! What the fuck?”  
he shouted as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Levi’s concerned gaze.   
“You ok?”  
he asked. Before Eren could reply Annie cut in.   
“Not for long.”  
It was meant to sound menacing but to Eren it just sounded corny. Levi looked scared shitless though.   
“Well, hello there Annie! It’s been a while hasn’t it? Apparently you still need to work on your hospitality though.”  
Eren held out his wrists indicating the silver handcuffs. Annie growled at his tone and whipped out a knife. Eren glanced around and realized that Petra and Oluo were sitting on the other side of Levi.   
“Nice place you have here.”  
Eren commented, keeping his flippant voice. Annie growled again and her fangs came down. Eren didn’t flinch but everyone else sucked in a gasp and looked horrified. Eren yawned and all eyes turned to him.   
“Is that you plan to intimidate me? Well congratulations on having pointy teeth.”  
Annie used her speed to get right in Eren’s face and hiss. Eren scrunched up his nose and turned his face away.   
“You could use a mint.”  
He stated.

She pulled out her knife again. She made a downward strike so the blade would lodge into the top of Eren’s head, but he was faster. The silver handcuffs Annie had put on him snapped and Eren caught her wrist, the blade centimeters away from his scull.   
“Nice try.”  
Eren smirked. He she brought a second blade up and attempted to lodge it in his throat but he caught it again.   
“Getting closer.”  
he taunted. The bullet rang across the room and it took a minute for everyone to realize it was in the center of Eren’s forehead.   
“That’s cheating.”  
Eren pouted as the bullet was pushed out of his scull and clanged on the floor. A dot on his forehead steamed for a second before it disappeared without a trace.   
“It’s definitely him alright. No one else has that fast of a recovery time.”  
A male voice from behind Annie said.   
“Hi Reiner.”  
Eren sated  
“I’m surprised you actually planed long enough to find an accomplice, Annie. Normally you just rush into everything.”  
Eren added. Annie gave a battle cry of frustration and aimed her knife right for his throat. Eren grabbed her arm and stood, while flipping her on her back. Reiner shot three more bullets at Eren’s chest. Eren just raised an eyebrow.   
“Really dude? Really?”  
he heard the click of another gun being cocked and glanced over to see a third person with the barrel of their gun resting between Petra’s eyes. You could tell she was trying to stay strong but a tear slipped out of her eye. Annie had gotten up off the ground and was now standing in front of Eren. 

“Enough idol talk. We have a proposition for you.”  
Eren rolled his eyes, but she continued.   
“I will ask you three questions, and for every question you answer with the truth, one person lives. Got it?”  
Eren sighed dramatically.   
“Why would I care of they live? There just random mortals.”  
Petra let out a choked sob and Oluo shouted   
“What the fuck are you people?!”  
Annie started laughing her creepy ass laugh and everybody shrunk back. Eren just looked at Oluo.   
“Really? You haven’t figured it out yet? I’ll give you a hint. What has fangs, are immortal and can run super fast?”  
Oluo blinked.   
“Holy shit… vampire…”  
Eren risked a glance at Levi and saw his brow was furrowed but determined. Eren looked back at Annie.  
“Ask your three questions and I’ll decide if I want to answer any.”  
Annie cleared her throat.   
“When will the ceremony be held?”  
Eren smirked at her poor wording.   
“On my 21st birthday.”   
“What is the date!??!” she screamed.   
“Is that your second question? Because I answered your first truthfully.”  
Eren smirked. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her temper.   
“My second question is: did you turn Mikasa?”  
Eren smiled at that and replied,   
“Yes. And she lives up to all the rumors.”  
Annie looked pissed but continued her interrogation.   
“Where is your father staying?”  
Eren almost laughed out loud at how easy this question was to dodge. “In this country.”  
Annie grabbed the gun out of her second accomplice’s hand and pressed it to Levis temple.   
“Where exactly is your father staying?”  
She growled. 

“I already answered your three questions.”  
Eren replied. She moved it under Levis jaw. She must have seen something change on his face because she smiled.   
“You care about this one don’t you?”  
Eren scoffed.   
“Mortals live and die too quickly to become attached too.”  
As fast a vampire-ly possible Eren turned and kicked the gun away. Before Eren could get her away from Levi she had gotten behind him and positioned he fangs on the poor mortals throat.   
“Was it your plan to turn him, Eren? Is this what you do? Do you charm people into believing it’s for the best, then send them to be turned, and used for your mob?”   
Eren glared at her.   
“The only reason I convinced you was so that you wouldn’t allow your self to die.”   
She tilted Levis head so his neck was more exposed.   
“Like hell! You never cared about me!”   
Eren sighed and looked defeated.   
“I guess that part is true.”  
Annie’s face lit with rage and she bit into Levi’s neck. She took a deep pull of blood then jerked away and covered her mouth with her hands as she started screaming. Eren didn’t hesitate to break Levi’s handcuffs off and take his hand, dragging him away. Oluo and Petra followed after.   
“What about her accomplices?”  
Levi panted.   
“Those were mortals who had been fed on repetitively over a long period of time. They lost all of their personality and now their only concern is their master. There’s no saving them.”  
Eren explained.

Levi had lost a lot of blood and was about to pass out. Eren scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the building. Oluo and Petra were close behind. Normally Eren would use his speed to get them out of there but the silver on the hand cuffs took a lot more out of him then he would admit. He hotwired a car, but no one complained. He drove them all back to where Levi and him were staying and made Oluo and Petra tea while Levi slept on the couch. 

While they weren’t looking he slipped some vampire-developed drug into their cups and used a little hypnosis to make them forget the past few hours. While they were still kind of zoned out Eren drove them home and sped them up to their room. He ran back to his house only to find that Levi had woken up. And was staring at the tea. At first Eren thought he had drank some but then he saw how accusing his stare was.   
“What did you put in their drinks?”  
Levi asked.   
“A little drug to make them more susceptible to hypnosis.”  
Eren explained. Levi nodded and Eren felt his stomach drop. What if he hates me now?   
“D-Do you want me to do the same to you? I could make you forget if-if you want. Forget me. I understand if you hate me a-and…”  
Eren had never had his voice shake so bad. Levi took two strides across the room and pulled Eren down for a hard kiss. Eren felt his heart soar and almost cried with joy. Levi actually accepted him, bloodsucker and all.


	4. Until it Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation on how things work for the future emperor, and a glance at a domestic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just informative but its necessary for later chapters. I attempted to throw in some cute fluff so enjoy!

They laid in bed until three in the morning talking.  
“What about super strength?”  
“Yep. It comes in handy.”  
“Aversion to sunlight?”  
“It just makes me uncomfortable and I get sunburnt really easy. Thank goodness I’m naturally olive skinned.”  
“What is this ceremony thing Annie was talking about?”  
Eren hesitated on that one.  
“Well… vampires actually don’t take up much of the population because not many can survive being turned. Being such a small but powerful group they can all be ruled by one person. We call them the emperor.”  
“Okay but that doesn’t answer my question.”  
Levi sassed.  
Eren laughed. 

“I’m getting there. The emperor of the vampires has special powers. He’s basically a super vampire. All vampire weaknesses don’t affect him and any strengths are greater and some emperors have extra powers. Like Dracula could turn into a bat.”  
Levi laughed at that one then realized Eren was serious.

“The ‘ceremony’ only happens once every thousand years. It’s the transfer of the old emperors power to the new emperor who will be taking his place. Every generation of emperors is stronger because he inherits the old emperors special trait and all the experience they built up in their life.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes skeptically.  
“Your telling me that the new guy will be able to turn into a bat?”  
Eren laughed at his expression, but nodded his head.  
“Why did she kidnap you then?”  
Levi asked.  
“Well… the current emperor just so happens to be… my dad.”  
Levi blinked. Then blinked again.  
“You’re the future emperor of the entire vampire race?”  
Eren looked away.  
“It sounds weird if you say it like that…”  
Levi shook his head and stared at Eren.  
“Is there any way to say it that doesn’t sound weird?”  
They both laughed and lay back on their pillows. 

A few seconds of silence passed as Eren let Levi absorb the new information. Eren was starting to think Levi had fallen asleep with his eyes open, when he quietly asked,  
“Why did my blood burn Annie?”  
Eren winced; he was hoping he forgot about that with the shock.  
“Well… funny story…”  
Eren started. Levi looked even more concerned.  
“When a vampire bites a mortal but doesn’t kill them it can leave a mark on them. It’s like a claim almost. If another vampire tries to bite a mortal that was already bitten by someone else then it burns him or her. When a vampire claims a mortal it’s normally on the wrist, so she didn’t think you had been claimed.”  
Eren finished, hoping Levi would move on.  
“When did you claim me?”  
Levi asked. Eren sighed,  
“Remember when we first met in that ally?”  
Levi nodded.  
“Well I planed on killing you so I bit you.”  
Levi’s eyes widened.  
“But I decided not to at the last minute because of something you said.”  
“What?”  
Levi asked.

Eren smiled.  
“You said: get your teeth out of my neck you sicko.”  
Levi couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“It made me start to laugh so I had to let you go. It thought I would come back later or something but then you said that I better run because you could pound me. You were the first person ever to threaten me after I had bitten you. Normally they can’t think straight and just want me to bite them more. You were different, the strongest human I’ve ever met.”

Levi smirked and snuggled closer to Eren.  
“Don’t ever do it again okay?”  
Eren smiled as he ran his finger through Levi’s hair.  
“I promise.”  
Levi fell asleep, but Eren left the room to go make a phone call. 

His dad picked up on the first ring.  
“Hello Eren. What’s wrong?”  
Eren bit his lip.  
“I found Annie. She kidnaped me and three mortals I had been scouting.”  
His dad didn’t respond immediately.  
“Did you give her any information?”  
He asked cautiously.  
“Of course not.”  
Eren stated.  
“Is she dead?”  
Eren took a deep breath.  
“No. She got away.”  
“Because of the mortals?”

That question hung in the air and Eren quit breathing.  
“I believe one of them has great potential…”  
“Is it the boy you snuck off with to the flat?”  
Eren’s heart quit beating. There was no use denying it.  
“Yes.”  
He responded.  
“How much is he worth to you?”  
Eren could tell he already knew the answer. It was a test.  
“A lot sir.”

His dad sighed.  
“Are you serious about turning him?”  
Eren considered the question.  
“Maybe eventually, if he wants too.”  
He could almost see his dad nodding his head.  
“As long as he doesn’t become any more of a weakness for you, I don’t care. I don’t mean to crash your party, but I’m sending Mikasa over there to help protect you and this boy of yours. See you in a few days.”  
He hung up before Eren could complain. He turned around to go back to the bedroom, but Levi was already standing in the doorway.  
“Do what eventually?” 

*-*-*

Eren’s eyes went wide. He had been too concentrated on the conversation with his dad to notice Levi sneak up behind him. Damn he was rusty. Eren forced his expression to relax and went up to Levi, putting his hands on his hips. Levi just raised an eyebrow at his silence.  
“It doesn’t matter right now. We can talk about it at a later time.”  
Eren soothed. Levi took a step back, out of Eren’s grasp. 

“No. Tell me now. I just discovered vampires exist and that I’m dating one. It can’t get much worse.” 

Eren smiled at Levis stubbornness. He walked closer to Levi, reclaiming his hips. Pressing their foreheads together, Eren whispered in a husky voice,  
“You conceder me your boyfriend?”  
Levi pretended to shove Eren, but it wasn’t hard enough to actually move him away. He blushed and turned his face.  
“Sh-shut up. You’re avoiding the question.”  
Eren chuckled at Levi’s pink cheeks and nuzzled him behind the ear.  
“Your correct. I want to save that conversation for a later date.”  
Levi smiled faintly but wasn’t any less determined. He grabbed Eren’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye.  
“No more secrets okay? I want to know everything about you.”  
Eren smiled  
“If you really want to know I’ll tell you, but maybe we should let you adjust to everything else fist.”  
Eren reasoned. Levi sighed,  
“Tell me tonight then?”  
Eren pecked his lips.  
“Deal.” 

A voice came from the other end of the hall,  
“Wow, dad was right. Apparently you guys are more than friends.”  
They both turned their heads to find Mikasa standing at the other end of the hallway; arms crossed and smirk in place. Eren and Levi let go of each other, blushing like crazy.  
“Mi-Mikasa! I didn’t think you would get here so fast! Dad only told me he was sending you over like 10 seconds ago.”  
Mikasa’s smirk grew.  
“Well, as of this moment, I am the fastest vampire in the world.”  
Eren realized that was true.  
“Seriously? Even you and your dad?”  
Levi asked staring at her with a new respect.  
“As of this moment. My dads strength is weakening as his power is preparing to move to me, and I’m not faster than her, because I haven’t gotten my full power yet.”  
Eren explained.  
“Well that, and the fact that Eren was the one who turned me, played a part in that as well.”  
Mikasa continued. 

Eren laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Levi’s eyes got bigger.  
“Well you two continue… whatever you were doing. I’ll take the room on the opposite side of the house. I don’t want any gross noises keeping me up all night.” She walked away as Levi and Eren’s faces turned bright red. 

Levi got a phone call a few minuets later telling him that he was needed at work that night. He got another phone call a few minuets later from Sasha asking if ‘you and your hot boyfriend’ wanted to go get drinks after work. Eren snatched the phone away and declared that they would be there. They decided to have a twilight marathon until Levi had to go to work and it ended up with Levi on Eren’s back as he ran really fast around the flat trying to prove his point. 

Half way through the third movie, they were cuddled up under a blanket on the couch, Mikasa snuck up behind them and poured a box of condoms of their head before running away while Eren tried to catch her. She had a really odd way of showing it, but Eren knew Mikasa approved of Levi. Considering how few people she approved of, this was quite the achievement. 

Later that night they all tried to cook and Eren and Mikasa failed miserably at anything more complicated than stovetop or microwave. Being vampires who don’t need food they never practiced. Thankfully Levi was amazing at it and they all ate dinner together laughing and making lame ‘dead’ jokes. 

Eren and Levi were sitting on the balcony while Mikasa cleaned the dishes, giving them time alone before Levi had to leave for work.  
“Will you please tell me what you were talking about on the phone now?”  
Levi wined.  
Eren took a deep breath and looked away. Levi stood up and sat on Eren’s lap.  
“No. Don’t avoid this. Tell me now like you promised.”  
Levi said while poking Eren in the chest. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“Ok… you know that I will be in charge of the vampire race in a few days.”  
Eren swallowed, trying not to show how nervous that made him. 

“And every ruler needs to have an inner circle. If my emperor mark shows up on a place you cant really hide, like my dad’s did, then only the inner circle can see me. I’m hoping mine will be somewhere easy to hide. But the inner circle is a group of about two - twelve people that the emperor chooses. Those people can only be vampires that are related to him, or that he turned himself.”  
Eren glanced up at Levi’s face to see if he was catching on. 

“So Mikasa is one of your inner circle member people?”  
Levi asked.  
“Yeah… but she’s the only one so far. Before I become emperor I need to choose a mortal to turn and if I don’t then I will just inherit my dads old ones.”  
He took a deep breath and bit his lip.  
“It has to be someone I want to spend eternity with.”  
Eren added. He felt Levi’s heartbeat pick up as he realized what he was implying. Levi’s tongue was tied in knots and he couldn’t breath.  
“I-I know we haven’t known each other for long… but this is the happiest I’ve been in… forever.”  
He looked at Levi in the eye and held him tighter.  
“I want you to stay with me, for eternity. I want you to be by my side every moment of my immortal life.”  
He glanced down and loosened his hold on Levi.  
“I understand if you don’t want too. I mean it’s not all immortal life and running fast. There are costs you have to pay…”  
Levi looked at him and ran a thumb across his jaw staring him in the eye. 

“If the choice was as simple as being with you forever than I would agree right now.” He watched Eren try to keep his expression under control.  
“But it’s not that simple.”  
Levi took a deep breath.  
“Give me a few days. I need to think this over.”  
Eren’s expression lit up when he realized that Levi was considering it. Eren brought his face down for a passionate kiss.  
“Even if you say no, I wont leave you.”  
Levi smiled into the kiss.  
“You better not brat.”  
He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Comment and tell me what you think! Thank you to all the people who left kudos and commented. My tumblr is animeshippingismyair so talk to me any time.


	5. Victimized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jeanmarco stage right. Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter (Jk I would not blame you) I'm leaving town for like a week so I decided to post this now. happy birthday.

Levi went to work and tried to keep his mind focused on the orders and plates he was serving, but his mind kept wandering. He learned more about the kitchen staff and discovered that there were basically two types of people working there: People in their midlife crisis and people around Levis age who were trying to get through collage. 

The youngest chefs name was Jean and Levi was eighty percent sure that he had something going on with the bus boy, Marco. Sasha and Connie were inseparable and Marco treated them like little siblings he had to baby-sit all day. There were two other waitresses under thirty who worked with Levi. 

Krista was really nice and always offered to help with his tables. She had a dark shadow by her side at all times though. The shadows name happened to be Ymir. They always shared their sections and helped each other out. Ymir glared at him nonstop until Marco informed her that he was gay and she was considerably nicer.

After work they all walked to a bar and Levi texted Eren to meet them there. Levi was still twenty so it got a little awkward when the bartender asked for his I.D. Thankfully Eren walked in at just that moment and pretended that Levi just left his card at home and Eren had brought it to him. Levi raised an eyebrow, planning on asking what vampire trickery was going on later. 

They all got slightly tipsy and Ymir called her and Krista a cab about a half hour later. Connie and Sasha left not long after that and Levi decided they were totally going to get together eventually. It was almost midnight and only Jean and Marco were left at the bar with Levi and Eren. Eren was the first one to get the courage to ask about Jean and Marco’s relationship, 

“So are you two… together?”   
Jeans eyes went wide and Marco went pale, except for his burning cheeks. 

Jean laughed and didn’t notice how flustered Marco was.   
“No way! Were like brothers.” Jean declared and Marcos face fell. 

Eren and Levi felt bad for the kid so Levi spoke up,   
“Really? I thought you two would be a cute couple.” 

He said taking a sip of his beer. Marcos cheeks only got brighter and Jean only laughed harder. 

“No way man, I’m only into chicks. Speaking of witch I saw this really hot chick today at the store. She had dark hair… ugh what was her name… Mika… Meika…Meksa...”   
Jean tapped his chin and Eren’s eyes narrowed.   
“Mikasa?”   
He asked   
“Yeah! That’s it! Man. she was smoking like damn. You know her or something?”  
Eren glared at Jean.   
“That’s my sister.”   
Jean went silent. Marco and Levi made ‘oooing’ sounds as Eren glared and Jean tried to take it back.   
“Oh… uh I didn’t mean to… uh.”   
Eren took mercy on the blabbering mortal and laughed.   
“Don’t worry man, it’s cool. I’m used to people talking about my sister.” 

They talked for a few more minuets and thankfully no one recognized Eren. After they paid for their drinks they left, and on the way to their cars they had to walk past a sketchy looking ally. Levi and Eren tensed as they walked by, but nothing jumped out to kill them. Instead the attack came from above. 

Eren heard them coming last second and was able to pull Levi out of the way before the assailant landed on him. Marco and Jean backed up and the guy came at Eren with a knife. Eren breathed in and smelt the familiar sent of human. This attacker had no idea what he was fighting. 

He wasn’t moving too fast and Eren could hear his heartbeat. Eren dodged the attack and shoved Levi behind him. Marco pulled out his phone and called the cops, sadly he didn’t get a chance to explain the situation before the attacker’s mysterious accomplice fired. 

No one saw the guy waltz out of the ally and fire off three bullets in Marco’s side, shoulder, and then stomach. Jean cried out and caught Marco before he could hit the ground. It was a fatal shot; it would just take some time for him to bleed out. 

In a flash of outrage, Eren grabbed the attackers knife, and promptly stabbed him in the chest. Levi ran out from behind Eren and jumped on the second attacker slamming the veiled mans head into a dumpster. One more shot rang out and Eren glanced back to see that the attacker, who had a knife in his sternum, had lived long enough to dig out a gun and shoot one bullet into Levi’s back. 

Eren saw red and ripped the throat out of the last attacker before moving to hold onto his fading lover. Levi was chocking and had a thin line of blood dripping from his mouth. He was going into shock but he had just enough time to say, “Do it.” before his eyes started to glaze over. With tears streaming down his face, Eren brought out his fangs and latched onto Levi’s neck. 

He sucked out every last drop of blood in Levis body then slit his own wrist on his fang. He held the blood to Levi’s lips and poured as much as he could into his mouth. Levis lips twitched and he started to move. He latched onto Eren’s wrist and sucked as much blood as he could from the wound. He got close to Levi’s ear and choked “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Eren gave him a gently kiss on the forehead as he pried him off his arm. The regret and disappointment crushed down on his chest; in the one moment Levi really needed his protection, he had fallen short. He heard a terrified voice a few feet over. 

“A-a-are you a vampire?”  
Jean was still clutching Marco’s soon to be lifeless form. Eren nodded as he gently leaned, the now blacked out, Levi, against the dumpster.   
“Ca-can you save him?”  
Jean begged.   
Eren looked at him a little surprised. He was asking Eren to turn Marco? Eren walked over to them and kneeled in front of them. He looked Marco in the eye. 

“Do you want me to turn you into a vampire Marco?”   
He asked, trying not to look too terrifying, completely drenched in blood.   
“Do you want to become a monster like me?”   
Marcos fading eyes took on a determined look.   
“I-if it means I get to spend more time wi-with Jean and my family th-then how can I say n-no?” 

Marco choked out. Blood was now poring from his nose and mouth, and he could barely take in a breath without coughing up more blood. Eren nodded. He glanced at Jean as he took Marco’s body from him, placing it in his lap. Eren brought out his fangs again and bit Marco’s neck. Marco started to choke more and Jean took his hand for comfort. 

*_*_*

Soon Eren had repeated the process of draining and refilling. Jean and Eren carried Marco and Levi to Eren’s car. Eren drove them home to the house he and Levi shared. They laid them down on the couches in the living room and they wiped the blood off their faces and changed their clothes. 

Jean still looked like he was in shock. Eren made him go to sleep in one of the guest rooms after showering. Eren called some people to clean up the mess on the sidewalk then went on a hunt for something to give the two new vampires when they woke up. 

He would never admit it but turning two people in one night really took it out of him. After loosing two possible targets he decided to just rob a blood bank. Plus, if they asked where the blood came from he wouldn’t have to lie. When he got home he poured it into empty wine bottles and got some glasses down. 

He set it up on the coffee table and stared at Levi. At some point when Eren was gone Jean had curled up on the couch next to Marco and wouldn’t move when Eren tried to persuade him to leave. After Eren had been staring at Levis face for five hours Mikasa got home. She spotted Eren and immediately started to interrogate him. 

“I heard you called for a clean up team? Are you ok? What happened?”  
Then she saw the pale Levi lying on the couch.   
“Oh…”  
She glanced over at the other pair.   
“A mortal and a soon to be vampire? Isn’t that dangerous? When he wakes up the hunger…”   
“I know. Ill separate them soon.” Eren explained what happened and allowed her to hold him as he let out all the pent up fear and shock.   
“What if he doesn’t wake up? It’s a ninety percent chance he won’t make it. Even if I am the next emperor he… he… he could end up like mom.” 

Eren chocked as he buried his face into his sisters neck.   
“Shhh… its ok. He will wake up. Mom dying was a fluke. An emperor’s bite always works.”   
They sat together like that for a few hours before Mikasa ushered Jean away from Marco explaining the danger. It took almost an entire day until Levi woke up. 

His eyes snapped open and he glance around for anything to sustain his hunger. His eyes were wild and unfocused. He was darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, as he didn’t even spare Eren a glance. Eren remembered going through this with Mikasa, when she turned. The hunger was all consuming and any personality faded to the background. 

This was only the first stage. Eren started to pour blood into a glass, but Levi took the entire bottle and started chugging. A little bit dribbled down his chin. Eren watched, transfixed. He drank the entire bottle and Eren handed his the next one. He went through five bottles before he lay back on the couch with a content sigh. 

He dropped the bottle and Eren realized that he was now in phase two. Levi turned to stare at Eren with a drunken smile on his face.   
“Hey Eren…”   
Levi cooed.   
He shifted so he could put his mouth close to Eren’s ear.   
“Remember what we did in the shower the other day? We could do it again. Right now?”   
Eren blushed at the reminder and Levi giggled. 

Phase two was lust. The new vampire latched onto whoever was closest to them and pursued them until phase two ended. The only problem was that they remembered none of it later.   
“Eeeerrrreeeeennnn….”   
Levi breathed into his ear.   
Eren tried really hard not to be turned on.   
“Come on Levi.”  
Eren said leading him to the bedroom. 

Levi’s eyes sparkled at that and stepped in front of Eren, but when he turned around to drag Eren in with him, he was met with a door in the face. Levi pounded on the door as Eren locked it. He went back into the living room just in time to see Marco start to stir. Eren automatically sat next to him and handed him the bottle. 

Marco grabbed and actually managed to whisper thanks. He casually started to drink it, but unlike Levi he didn’t chug it, but actually took his time. He backed out of the room to go and tell Mikasa and Jean what was going on. Eren warned them that stage one was when they got their fangs and stage two was when they got their abilities. As if on cue he heard the crash of a door being broken down. 

They all ran out of the room to find Levi had escaped the bedroom. Using super speed he bolted to Eren and latched onto him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He started to suck on Eren’s collarbone and he decided to let him hang there. Marco sat up on the couch as he finished his last bottle. 

Automatically his eyes latched onto Jean and he ran at him. Mikasa tried to stop him but she was too far away. Marco was on him in an instant his mouth going to Jean’s neck. They all started to panic (Except for Levi, he was too fascinated by the button on Eren’s pants.) it took them a second to realize that Marco wasn’t drinking him, but gently kissing Jeans neck. 

“M-M-Marco? What are you doing?”   
He stuttered.   
Marco wrapped his arms around Jean and pulled him closer.   
“Stage two is lust remember?”   
Eren pointed out.   
“Ye-yeah but I thought he would go for Mikasa… n-not me.”  
Everyone rolled his or her eyes. How stupid was this guy? Marco started to kiss up to Jeans face and moved to suck on his jaw.  
“How do we make it stop?”   
Jean asked.   
“Why? You seen to be enjoying yourself.”   
Mikasa commented.   
Jean glared at her but they weren’t done messing with him.   
“The only way to stop it is to have sex.”   
Eren lied.   
Jean went pale.  
Mikasa cracked up.   
“Either that, or just wait it out. Your choice.”   
Mikasa supplied.   
Marco chose that moment to go for Jeans lips. He latched on and wouldn’t move off when Jean tried to push on his shoulders. Eventually he chose just to accept his fate. He relaxed under Marco and the sound of Mikasa saying they should get a room faded to the back round.

Eren and Mikasa were laughing at the display, and silently cheering for Marco. Abruptly, Levi slid off Eren and ran into their bedroom (the one with the still working door.) 

“Stage three”  
Eren muttered   
“Realization.”

He followed Levi into the room softly closing the door behind him. Now was the worst possible time to be alone. Levi was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his shoulders were shaking. When he heard Eren get closer he buried his face deeper into his knees. 

Eren sat down next to him and watched as he cried. They sat like that for a few minutes until Levi finally spoke.   
“I-I’m dead.”  
It was such a simple sentence but Eren understood. 

“I-I wont grow past this age… my heart doesn’t beat on its own anymore… I have to consume to continue not living.” Eren put an arm around him and Levi let him pull him closer. “I-I-I…”  
Levi chocked.   
Eren rubbed his back and whispered.  
“You’ll be okay. None of those things will stop you from being you.”  
Levi sniffled again and threw his arms around Erens waist. Eren held him to his chest as he cried.  
“I didn’t know it would feel so different if I turned…”   
Levi sobbed.   
“Shhh… its okay… I understand.”   
Levi lifted his head.   
“No you don’t. You were born like this. You have no idea what it feels like to die.”

Levi looked at Eren accusingly. He tried to hold back his anger, attempting to blame the jab on his current state. Eren clenched his hands and his eyebrows drew together.   
“At least you know what it feels like to be alive.”   
He ground out.   
“At least you know what I feels like to be hungry and know your pulse wont stop beating until your dead. At least you got a chance to believe your life could be anything more than this.”   
Levi bit his lip and pulled Eren closer.   
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Eren said trying to take back his harsh words.  
“Shhh…”   
Levi interrupted.   
“Thank you. It was something I needed to hear.”   
He muttered with a small smirk on his face. It would take a long time for him to fully recover, but at least he was on his way to healing. 

*_*_*

After Marco’s crazy lusting calmed down he went and hid behind a chair. For almost an hour and a half, Mikasa and Jean sat with him and tried to help him look at the positive. Mikasa remembered when this happened to her. Nothing had felt better than Eren’s warm scarf wrapped around her head as he told her to continue to live.

They managed to make Marco laugh at some lame joke Jean had tried to make. Some time later, after he had started to come to grips with everything, Mikasa left to make a phone call. Jean dragged Marco onto the balcony saying he needed fresh air. Jean laughed at how the house was definitely constructed by a vampire, because the balcony was angled so no direct sunlight could get in. 

They were leaning on the railing when Marco started to talk.   
“Jean, we really need to talk about something.”   
Jean felt his stomach turn. His mind flashed back to Marco kissing his neck then his lips. Why did he give in so easily? 

Marco continued   
“I’ve come to the realization that when we don’t do something we want immediately then we will regret it later. Life is limited. I may be immortal now but I still feel the consuming regret of not telling you something.”

Jean knew what was coming and he made his decision right then.   
“I-I love you Jean. I have for a long time. I know you probably don’t-…”   
Jean cut off the rest of the sentence by grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Marco freaked out for a second but when he realized what was happening he kissed Jean back with passion. 

“I love you too Marco. I wish I had realized it sooner.”

Marco smiled into the kiss and Jean ran his thumb over his adorable freckles. Jean quietly whispered pressing their foreheads together, 

“Does this mean were boyfriends now?” 

Never had Marco dreamed he could be so happy dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh…. so ya. hope this was legible. Just to clarify, 
> 
> stages of turning:
> 
> 1\. blood lust  
> 2\. sexual lust  
> 3\. realizing and emotionally dealing with death
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people who left comments and kudos! It really makes my day.


	6. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comes, they get a plan, and lots of JeanMarco. A special look into Marco's home life and Jean is secretly amazing with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Armin was not in this at all yet and I flipped out. Sorry if his entrance is sudden, but it was necessary. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. It's one of my longer chapters so be prepared!

People adjusted better to the whole ‘being dead’ thing depending on their personality. Marco was almost back to normal as they sat around the table for dinner (mainly for Jeans sake.) They held hands under the table and everyone pretended not to notice. 

Levi was still down. He stared at his bottle of blood and didn’t speak. Eren’s hand was comfortably on his knee, and he took it as a good sign that Levi didn’t shove it off. Jean was having some sort of canned soup he found in the pantry. Suddenly he set down his spoon with a clang. Everyone turned to him. 

“I just realized that I’m sitting at a table with four dead people drinking blood.”

Marco laughed and Levi spoke or the first time all night. 

“Funny, I said something similar yesterday, and look how that turned out.”  
He took a swig of blood.

Everyone went silent. Thankfully the doorbell rang dispelling the awkward moment. Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other with a smile and ran to the door throwing it open. 

“ARMIN!!!”

They yelled as they threw themselves at the poor blond on the porch. 

“Thank god you’re here Armin! There is way too much gay love for me in here.”  
Mikasa commented, ushering him inside. 

Levi and Marco automatically noticed he was human. 

“What’s a human doing here?”  
Levi asked  
“Hey!”  
Jean defended. 

Armin gave them a little bow and addressed them by name. 

“Mikasa called me. She said that we had two new vampires.” 

“Yeah but why are you here?”  
Jean asked. 

“I’m in charge of registering vampires and helping them decide what to do living wise.” He nodded and his hair covered his eyes as if he was shy. 

Eren continued for him.  
“He basically manipulates people so he can hide vampires and help them financially.” 

Armin picked the conversation back up.  
“You can either choose to pretend to be alive and resume your normal life, or commit yourself to the vampire life. If you choose the first then you will continue to live like you did until people start to notice how you never look older. If you choose the second then you immediately start working to help other vampires.”  
He finished. 

Armin glanced between Marco and Levi,  
“Except your case may be slightly different because who you were bitten by.” 

Levi already knew all this so he didn’t look surprised, but Marco and Jean suddenly looked accusingly at Eren. 

“What do you mean ‘who they was bitten by’?”  
Jean asked. 

Armin’s blue eyes widened  
“You didn’t tell them?” 

“Tell us what?” Jean said looking more and more panicked. 

“No, I thought Mikasa would.”  
Eren commented, 

“I thought you would want too”  
Mikasa defended. 

“Tell us what?”  
Jean said standing up. 

“For gods sake!”  
Levi said  
“Eren is the future vampire emperor or something like that. Now you are part of a special group of vampires who are basically his council. Get it?”  
Jean and Marcos eyes widened. 

“Woah…”  
Marco breathed.

Levi rolled his eyes. After they all explained the inner circle thing better, Jean and Marco left to go stay in one of the guest rooms, after Mikasa mothered Marco into finishing his entire bottle so he didn’t get hungry in the middle of the night. Armin casually slipped into Mikasa’s room after her and no one questioned it. 

In the morning Armin made his announcement. They were all sitting around the table just like the night before. 

“All of you are flying to Transylvania tomorrow.”  
He stated.  
“What.”  
They all mumbled or (Jean) shouted. 

“Eren’s coronation is going to be day after tomorrow and you are his inner circle. Except for you, Jean, but I figured you would want to go anyways.” 

They all sighed but agreed. Levi and Mikasa couldn’t be separated from Eren and Jean knew that if it was to help someone else Marco would never refuse. 

“C-can I say goodbye to my family?”  
Marco asked out of the blue. 

Armin said it was okay as long as he came back soon. A few hours later they were all packing and throwing their bags in a limo. Marco had come back from his house a little downcast, a small frown tugging at his lips. Eren opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was cut off by Jean’s sharp glare, undicating he should not mention it. Armin drove and they made it to the airport at a slow steady pace. They were all amazed at the luxury as they boarded the private jet. 

*_*_*

It took forever to drive up a long windy road until they reached the castle. And that’s what it was, a castle. It was huge and dark and was accompanied by a moat. How cliché could it get? 

Eren ducked his head and mumbled ‘thanks’ whenever someone complimented it, as if he didn’t know what to say to that. People in uniforms came and opened their doors for them and escorted them in while others grabbed their luggage. 

They were swarmed by, at least, twenty attendants, who were always close by, but never invading personal space. Only one of them talked at a time, and the guests were wondering what kind of fancy resort they had stumbled into. Jean caught a glance of fangs and felt a shiver run up his spine. He felt Marco lace fingers with his in an act of ownership, giving the attendants the meanest face sweet Marco could muster. They were only addressed, as ‘master’ or ‘mistress’ and Eren and Mikasa were the only ones who didn’t seem fazed by all the attention. 

“We have the top rooms prepared for you and your guests master Yeager. Would you like dinner prepared or should I set up a hunting trip?”  
One of the servers asked. 

Eren glanced at Marco and Levi. 

“Prepared.”  
He stated then followed another uniformed man with a key up to their rooms. 

It was at the very top of the castle but they had installed an elevator so getting up there was easy. Eren insisted to the server that they only needed three rooms. Armin and Mikasa blushed as they realized there ‘secret’ relationship was painfully obvious. Only Jean looked the slightest bit surprised. 

Jean and Marco picked the room after theirs and Levi and Eren got the biggest room at the end of the hall. It had double-dutch doors and was at least ten feet tall. And that was just the door. Inside was a king size bed, a living room, a kitchenette, walk in closet, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. Levi was surprised by everything but Eren just tipped the doorman, shut the door and flopped down on the bed. 

He glanced at Levi then patted the space next to him. Rolling his eyes while trying to hide a smirk, Levi laid down next to him. The bed was silk and Levi sunk in with a sigh of contentment. 

A waiter knocked on the door later and served them blood out of a wine bottle into champagne glass. Levi twirled the glass between his palms as him and Eren sat on the balcony, staring at the stars. 

“What is it?”  
Eren asked and Levi looked surprised.  
“Nothing”  
Levi attempted to brush off, taking another sip of blood. 

Eren just raised an eyebrow and moved to sit next to Levi in his fluffy chair. Eren tickled Levi’s side and kissed his cheek before smiling. 

“Tell me.”  
Eren whispered in a husky voise. 

Levi bit the inside of his cheek and looked down into his glass. He took a deep breath then looked at Eren in the eye.  
“Does this make you my sugar daddy?”  
He asked in complete seriousness. 

Eren couldn’t hold back a grin as he pecked Levi on the lips.  
“A little bit I guess. I see it more as you being my princess and I get to pamper you.”

Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Please. If anyone is a princess it’s you.”  
Eren pretended to be offended.  
“Nope. Your hair is softer so you are the obvious choice.” 

Levi poked Eren in the ribs, causing Eren to laugh and tickle Levi back. They were laughing when Levi felt a prick the back of his neck. He started to wobble and Eren looked at him with a confused look on his face. Levi’s vision was going dark but before it went black he saw a tiny dart land on the side of Eren’s neck. 

He woke up a while later to the cold splash of something on his face. Mikasa’s face was above his with a panicked look on her face. He saw relief sweep across her features when he completely opened his eyes and tried to move. 

“Where is Eren?”  
Were the first words out of her mouth. 

“I-I don’t know.”  
He mumbled trying to sit up. 

He realized they had splashed him with water. Mikasa’s jaw tightened but she helped him sit up. Mikasa picked a small dart our of Levi’s neck. She licked the tip then spit. 

“Dead mans blood.”  
She informed. 

“Impressive you’re not in a coma, or dead.”  
Armin added. 

After Levi managed to stand he realized that Marco, Jean, and Armin were also in the room. He glanced over at the railing of the balcony and saw a smear of blood. He swayed over to the edge and looked down. The giant puddle of blood at the bottom, like spilled paint, trickling into the street drains, informed them what happened to Eren. 

 

*_*_*

 

What happened at Marco’s house: 

Jean and Marco walked down the sidewalk coming up on his house. Jean had only been to Marcos house once or twice and it was always when his parents weren’t there. In all honesty Jean was excited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Bott. He glanced at Marco and saw him watching his feet. 

“What’s wrong” Jean asked, bumping shoulders with him.

Marco glanced up and bit his lip.  
“Um… Jean, I really hate to ask this, but can we not tell them that were together? I haven’t exactly told them that I’m not… straight.”

Jean was slightly stunned that his parents didn’t know about his sexuality but nodded any way

“Ya, sure. I understand” 

Marco looked relived, but his face fell again when he saw his driveway.

“Oh no.” he mumbled.

Jean gave him a questioning look.

“My dads here.”

Jean gave him a weird look but he continued to the front door. Marco knocked then took out his house key, unlocking the door. They could hear the screaming before they stepped in the door. 

“Why don’t you try getting off your fat ass and getting a real job?!? The only reason scarlet gets food every day is because your son pays for it!!”  
A middle-aged woman with graying hair yelled at a portly man. 

“Jean, can you wait in my room for a minute? I need to talk to my parents.” Marco whispered. 

Jean knew the way to Marco’s room from the times he had been before so he silently nodded and went up the stairs away from the kitchen. He could still hear the yelling from upstairs and jean took a moment to ponder how such a sweet guy could have them as parents. 

He was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room when he heard a sniffle come from the mess of blankets on Marcos bed. His mind immediately went to vampire trap but he shook the notion off as he walked over to the bed. He pulled back the top blanket and found a little girl’s tear stained face poking out. She had blond hair, but was dotted with freckles. 

“W-who are you?” the girl cooed gazing up at him.

“I’m Jean. One of Marco’s friends.” He explained.

The girl looked him up and down before flinging the blankets aside and leaping into Jeans lap, arms around his neck. 

“A friend of brothers is a friend of mine.”  
She whispered with conviction.

Thankfully he caught her and he let her cry into his chest as he held her. She told him her name was scarlet and ‘big brother’ was her favorite person in the entire world. When the tears slowed down he tried to cheer her up by picking up the dolls in the room and giving them funny names.

He got her to laugh and she decided his hair looked like a horse so he was the horse doll. They were setting up a mini tea party when they heard a crash from down stairs. Immediately Jean threw off the pink feather boa and ran down to the kitchen, scarlet on his heels. 

Jean told scarlet to wait at the top of the stairs. As the kitchen came into view jean stopped in his tracks. Marcos dad had thrown him across the room and into a china cabinet. His mother was off to the side, trying to stand from where she was obviously slammed into a wall. 

Jeans anger boiled as he watched the giant punch Marco repetitively in the sides, were no one would see the bruises. He wondered how many times he had been with Marco and never noticed his battered body. That was all it took for Jean to loose it. He bolted over to them and as Mr. Bott turned, Jean slammed his fist into his nose, breaking it. Marco crumpled to the floor as his dad let go of him. 

Jean may not have been the strongest student in his school, but he was sure as hell dangerous when provoked. He kicked the man in the groin, bringing him down to his knees. One final blow to the side of his head knocked him unconscious. 

Jean didn’t waste any time checking if Marco was all right. Scarlet was by his side, apparently having disobeyed Jean’s order to stay at the top of the stairs. Marco’s wounds would heal in minuets, but he couldn’t let his family see that. He stood with Jean’s help and swayed over to his mother and Scarlet. He hugged them both and Jean stood back awkwardly. Scarlet stood from their huddle and ran to hug his leg. 

“Thanks for saving brother, horsy.”  
She mumbled. 

He ruffled her hair.  
“No problem.”  
He replied.  
“Does this happen often?”  
He directed at Marco and Mrs. Bott. 

She wiped her eyes and wobbled to her feet with Marco’s help. 

“It’s the reason I left him, but he still had custody over the kids so he comes around occasionally.”  
Her body shook with sobs again.  
“I-I shouldn’t have gotten him mad. Oh Jesus, Marco, I’m so sorry.”  
She cried again into Marco’s chest. 

It was then that Jean realized how strong Marco had to be, to smile and give everything he can to others, when this was all happening behind the scenes. They drove Marco’s sleeping dad to the hospital and his mom called her lawyer. They had her drop then off at Eren’s house. 

Marco was hugging Scarlet and explaining that he ad to leave because his friends needed him. Jean could tell it was killing him to leave at a time like this. He was surprised when Marcos mother grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye. 

“I know I have no right to ask you this after… what I let happen. But swear to me you will take care of Marco. He’s so strong, and adores you.”  
Jean furrowed his brows.  
Did she know Marco liked him? 

“You better watch out for my baby okay? I’m trusting you.” 

Jean nodded and held her gaze.  
“I’ll protect him with my life.” 

She gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair, like she had known him his entire life. She released his wrist and both parties said goodbye. As the car pulled away, Jean kissed Marco’s temple and took his hand, fingers intertwined all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Comment any suggestions. I always end up rushing my fics so I hope it was okay to read. Okay bye.


	7. I'll Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter AHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that took me forever to update. My apologizes. How dare school and real life get in the way of my gay fan fiction! so ya here it is. Hope you like.

Levi woke to a throbbing skull and pinching wrists. This was oddly familiar and he hoped it wasn’t becoming a habit. His mind flashed back to why he was waking up in pain for the second time that day. 

He had pointed out the bloodstain to the rest of the group and they all rushed down to the bottom floor. They followed the blood trail until it just stopped. Levi had stood, staring at the red smear, until the bottoms of his boots were soaked with it. The rest of them went inside to try and start a search party, assuming he was still alive. 

When he had come to the conclusion that standing there was not going to help Eren he had turned to go inside only to feel hands grab him and restrain him with silver. He was thrown into the back of a van and heard the sharp cries of the others joining him.

He came back to the present and opened his eyes. The room was dark, but he felt people pressed on either side of him. He shifted so he could look closer and see who was next to him. He recognized Mikasa’s red scarf and he smelt hay, so the other body had to be Jean. 

He moved his shoulders in an attempt to get them to wake up. Mikasa stirred but Jean just continued to drool. He was about to try and smack Jean with his knee when he caught the sent. It was his sent, in the sense that he owned the owner of that sent. The only way he could think to describe it was a forest after a rainstorm. His nose twitched as he tried to find his lover. 

He saw a candle flame spring to life far across the room. Other flames joined it up until there was enough light to see. He took in his surroundings and saw he was in a room shaped like an old theater, with a stage up front, and rows of curved seats stretching from wall to wall. His eyes weren’t taking in the room though. They were trained on the figure in the center of the stage, bound in chains of silver to a rod in the middle. 

Eren was gagged and on his knees, surrounding him were twelve vampires, all middle aged in matching uniforms. Levi tried to stand but found he was attached to the wall as well. Mikasa was now awake and staring at Eren in panic. She glanced at Levi and opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it closed at the last minuet. She looked like she had something important to say, but was afraid of his reaction. 

“What?”   
Levi whispered. 

She sighed and gave him another hesitant look, but explained.  
“Eren wanted to be the one to tell you this, but I guess we have no choice.” 

Levi felt his stomach drop.   
“Tell me.”   
He prodded. 

“When Eren turned you… your life became connected to his. If Eren dies, everyone he turned dies. It’s how it works with vampire-born’s.”

Levi swallowed, but was shocked to find it didn’t matter to him. 

“If Eren died, I wouldn’t want to live anyway. He became my life the day I died.”  
He whispered and Mikasa smiled a sad smile at him.   
“Me too” 

They glanced up when something started to change on stage. The people in uniforms were circling Eren and one was holding a book chanting. The air became tense as the rest joined in. Eren started to jerk his head from side to side, as if to dislodge the noise. 

Levi felt the anger rise in his chest and heard Marco furiously growl on the other side of Jean. Mikasa looked like she could rip their heads off right then. They jerked against the chains in a desperate attempt to break free. They were all on the brink of savage when Levi twisted the chains and put all his strength behind one yank. 

The chains snapped and he didn’t hesitate before he bolted to Eren at top speed. He wasted no time decapitating the man with the book. He found the keys on the floor and threw them in the direction of Mikasa. The rest looked at him in fear then attacked. Eleven vampires were on him at once, but he felt no fear. A crazed smile broke out across his face and he took down three more before Mikasa and Marco joined him. 

The older vampires made the mistake underestimating them. 

A blood bath was raging. His companions blocked for Levi as he bolted over to Eren. Mikasa tossed his the keys and he fitted it into the lock. The chains fell to the floor and Levi saw a spark of an idea in Eren’s eyes. Eren pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands and picked up the chain. 

He swung it over his head like a lasso before it wrapped around three vampires necks at once. He pulled the chain tight and three heads hit the floor, soon to be followed by their limp bodies. The stage was covered in red and the curtains on the edges of the stage had been stained a darker color. Only one was still alive, whom Marco was about to take a swing at. Eren shouted for him to stop and grabbed the last ones collar. 

“Why would you do this? You could have bowed out gracefully and lived a long life.”   
Eren interrogated.

Levi was confused before he realized that the group of vampires was Eren’s dad’s inner circle members. 

“You think that’s how we wanted to live; with you as the permanent vampire emperor and your new-borns’? Grisha promised us that we would rule into the new era, but then you showed up.”   
Eren growled at the implication it was his fault. 

The man continued, voice cracking with emotion.   
“But that wasn’t the end of it! We could have worked for you! We could have continued our roles forever! But your father only betrayed us further by making sure you turned your precious humans.”   
Eren’s pupils narrowed into slits. 

“What do you mean he made sure?”   
The man’s face broke out in a crazed but sad smile.   
“Who do you think sent the humans to kill them?”   
Eren’s expression went furious as he adjusted his grip on the man’s collar before throwing him into the wall smashing his head through the plaster. 

They all glanced up as a shattering sound came from above. A lone figure fell from the skylight. He landed with barely a sound and radiated power. He stood and Eren sucked in a gasp. The man had a swirling red scar, the color of blood, covering the entire left side of his face. 

“Dad… what the fuck did he mean you sent the people who killed Marco and Levi?!” Eren charged at his dad and punched him in the nose. 

Grisha didn’t try and block the blow, only moved back a step from the force of it. His face steamed a moment as his broken nose healed and sighed in slight annoyance. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t have to find out, but oh well. Yes I sent them. By the time your mortal would have made up his mind it would have been after the ceremony and you would have to inherit these idiots as you advisors.”   
He gestured to the bodies littering the stage.   
“Excuse me if I wanted better for you.”   
He said as if that justified everything. 

Eren began cursing furiously at his dad and demanding to know why he thought that was a good idea. He growled and charged at his dad, only to be slammed to the floor before he could reach him. Grisha began pounding Eren’s face and throwing him around like a rag doll. Eren tried to use his power in defense, but it did nothing. 

Mikasa, Marco and Levi were on the other side of the stage and the father and son were too distracted to hear them. Mikasa got a devilish look in her eye and she pulled her scarf down to reveal an evil smile. 

“I’ve got a plan”   
She whispered. 

She explained it to the boys and they all sprung into action.

The air began to hum as Marco began to read from the dropped book. Mikasa had chosen a different passage, meant for a different purpose. Eren and Grisha stopped fighting as they felt the power swirling around them. Mikasa ran to the other end of the stage. Moving the dead bodies into position. Levi did the same on his end and by the time Grisha realized what was going on it was too late. 

“No!!!”   
He shouted running to Levi to try and take him out before the plan could be complete. Eren smiled as he realized what they had done. The ceremony required new and old advisers combined to stand in a circle around the new and old emperor. They would create a five-point star around them, and the two would be trapped inside the star until the power had completely transferred.

Eren blocked his dad from attacking Levi with a punch that broke his glasses. Grisha turned to attack Eren but his power had already started to transfer. The power balance was almost exactly half and half, when Grisha gave a last ditch effort to stop the process. His effort paid off as the burst of fire he threw, hit Marco and burnt off his shoulder and half of his face. He book fell to the ground and no one was left to read it. Grisha smiled an insane smile and turned back to Eren. 

“I’m going to kill you right here and now!”   
He shouted.   
“Go to hell old man!”   
Eren yelled back. 

Wind was now spinning through the air and the chairs in the audience were being pulled from the floor. Eren had officially lost control of everything. His blood lust and rage were screaming inside him, trying to tear him apart from the inside. He drew in all the power he could into himself and just let go. Eren roared a vicious scream and flew like a bullet towards his dad. 

He had elongated his nails and sharpened them to a point. They dug deep inside Grisha’s chest, the crunching of his ribs were the only sound you could hear over the wind. His mouth flew open in shock and blood flew past his lips. The wind stopped and Grisha coughed. Eren yanked his hand back and let the old emperor collapse to the ground. He flicked his wrist to try and get the blood off his hand as he began to walk out of the star. 

Mikasa screamed, shattering the silence and anyone else alive in the room gasped. Eren was confused at first but then glanced down at the clawed hand protruding from his chest. He looked over his shoulder to see the blood splattered face of his dad, a wicked grin stretching across his fangs. He had a second of racialization before Eren’s knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. His dad pulled his hand back enough so it was inside the center of Eren’s chest. Mikasa collapsed to her knees and Levi froze in horror. 

Grisha gripped onto Eren’s no longer beating heart and ripped it out of his body. Levi’s head swam and he began to fall. He knew it was the end of his life, but all he could care about was Eren’s sea green eyes, no longer sparkling, staring at nothing. It was dead silent when a voice, cracking with emotion drew everyone’s attention back to where Marco had fallen. 

He was no longer alone. Jean had placed his boyfriend in his lap, and was now reading where Marco had left off from the sacred book voice choked with tears and anger. Grisha growled in rage and was about to throw another ball of flame at him when he was tackled with insane speed. He felt his chest cave in with the force of the blow. 

Levi had sprinted at top speed and tackled Grisha as fast and hard as vampuriclly possible. Marco, who was still healing at a slow and agonizing pace, crawled over to take Levi’s place in he star. Jean continued to read and Levi lost control of any sanity as he beat the shit out of the man who dared to try and harm his Eren. 

He didn’t even see what he was doing; all he saw was red. His mind replayed the look of pain the shone on Eren’s face as his heart was ripped out. He felt it like an ache in his own chest. It was as if the claws had stolen his heart as well. He didn’t know if it was the vampuric connection, or simply his love for Eren, and he didn’t care. He just had to end the man that had done this. He didn’t stop pounding away at his face until he felt someone grab his arms and try and pull him away. 

His vision cleared long enough to see Mikasa’s tear stained face and heard her croak out,  
“It’s done Levi. Grisha is dead.” 

Levi’s head cleared and sprinted over to Eren’s side, arms red to his elbows. Jean was still reading from the book, futilely trying to save him, but they all knew it was too late. Eren was gone. A growl rose in Levi’s throat as the thought crossed his mind. 

“Nononono… We’re still here so he cant be dead yet.”   
He ground out. 

He walked a few feet over and picked up the blood soaked heart that was laying next to the body of Eren’s dad. He walked back to his love and gently pulled open his chest. Carefully placing the heart back where it belonged, he and mikasa continued to kneel by his side. If he had still been human he would have been sick, but as a vampire he only saw a dark beauty. They waited what seemed like hours, but were only a few minuets. They watched Eren’s lifeless form, and Mikasa’s eyes glazed over. She looked like she had already died inside, and was only a husk with no emotion. 

Jean continued to read until the passage was done, and no words were left to read. He dropped the book with a thud that had no right to echo so loud. A small and barely visible wisp of steam rose from the hole in Eren’s chest. Levi thought he was imagining it at first, but when he focused it was still there and only getting bigger.

“Mikasa… do you see that?”   
He breathed. 

Her eyes took a minute to focus but when they did she locked onto that thin strip of steam like it was a lifeline. They hovered over it and held onto Eren’s hands. They practically screamed in joy when his eyes twitched and started to open. He blinked a few times with his brow furrowed. He glanced at Levi and then Mikasa as his eyes began to focus. He clearly took comfort in their presence. 

“Morning?”   
He asked and the two ravens cried and laughed as they hugged him as gently as they could. His chest continued to steam and they stayed by his side till only a swirly red scar, which marked him as the emperor, was left.

*_*_*

Meanwhile, Marco and Jean were on the floor; Marcos head back on Jeans lap. A tear ran down Jeans face, from the fear of loosing his love so soon after they had truly found each other. 

Desperately Jean grabbed the book and started to flip through the pages, desperate for an answer. The healing that had started on Marcos side had stopped as if ha had simply run out of juice. 

This feeling was too familiar to Jean and his mind jumped back to when he had held Marco in the ally; the way he could feel his heart breaking. Marcos recovery had stopped and now he was going still in Jeans arms. 

“What do I have to do to save him?”   
He choked out desperately.

“He’s a normal vampire, not like Eren, so he needs blood in order to heal.”   
Jean reasoned to himself. 

Jean began rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Before he could prick himself on Marcos fang, he hesitated. Whe marco had turned he had drank so much blood. Jean realized he might not survive this. he had seent the blood lust in the eyes of a vampire, and there was no way any human could stop that. Jean narrowed his eyes and gazed down at marcos pale form. 

Screw it. He thought to himself. No way I’m letting my Marco die, not when I can save him. He brought his wrist down on Marco’s fang. The moment the blood connected Marco’s eyes snapped open and he latched onto Jean. He began to feel light headed after only a few pulls of blood. 

Marco didn’t look like himself, his eyes were dark and his skin took on a sickly gray. His vision stated to get spotty and he dimly realized this was the end. He hoped that Marco wouldn’t blame himself. Jean felt at peace that his life would save such a genuinely perfect person like Marco. The guy he had come to love. 

He faintly heard Eren say something in the distance but could no longer bring himself to care. His eyes were swimming and he felt like he was floating. Then all went black

*_*_*

Eren felt the wound slowly start to close and Levi and Mikasa were smiling down at him. A familiar sent of blood suddenly hit his nose. 

“Do you smell that?”   
He asked.

He looked towards the source of the sent and saw Marco draining Jean. Eren’s eyes grew bigger and he swayed over to where they were. Levi and Mikasa were right behind him, and helped him release Jean. They were too late. Jean was empty of blood. 

Eren growled.   
“No way in hell I’m going to let this bastard die with out letting me thank him.” 

He slit his wrist on his fang and held it to Jeans mouth. The blood filled his mouth but he still didn’t gain consciousness. They all feared it was too late after death. The wound on Eren’s wrist healed and he slit it again. Blood dripped down Jeans chin, but Eren didn’t give up. 

Jean with his cocky attitude and blindness to Marco’s crush for so long, had sadly turned into one of the few people Eren could call a friend. Marco came back to his senses a few minutes later. When he saw Jean he shook his head and repeated no, as he pressed a finger to his loves neck, searching for any sign of a pulse. 

After a few more tense moments, Eren dropped his wrist and turned to Marco, apology on his lips. A coughing/ choking sound echoed through the silent room. Everyone got closer, hope shining through. Jean swallowed the blood in his mouth, but didn’t open his eyes. 

Marco was holding his hand, gazing into his pale face. They all felt the moment Jean turned. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room and replaced with syrup. Marcos face relaxed and he broke out in a freckled smile. 

“He’s going to be okay… He’s going to be okay…”   
he repeated, tears dripping down his chin.   
They stepped away as Jean began to wake up to give the pair their space. 

Levi laced his fingers through Eren’s and they made eye contact. Eren leaned close to Levi and quietly whispered in his ear so only he could hear, 

“This is the beginning of our eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END MOTHER FUCKERS
> 
> *wipes tear*

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! My tumblr is animeshippingismyair so feel free to follow my lovelies. (All my titles are Linkin Park songs. Numb, being my favorite. Shhhhhhh) I am horrible at writing anything smut-ish so bear with me.


End file.
